Footage data processing systems have been proposed in which footage of a desired scene is extracted from a large amount of footage data. For example, footage data split into chronological segments for desired individual scenes of a subject (in the case of a baseball game, for example individual units of a single pitch), and various search data corresponding thereto, are pre-stored associated with each other in a database. Technology has been proposed for extracting the desired footage data from the database.
Related Patent Documents
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No.2001-229195